


Scars

by pannakookens04



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: Ok! this is my first time writing a Final Fantasy fic ever. Its a short story, and im not quite certain if i want to do a sequel yet haha C: Aliaria is barely making it by, working two jobs: one is a waitress at the Crow's Nest in Hammerhead, the other is a scavenger and thief, preying on hunters in the desert of Leide. One fateful night, she picks the wrong Hunters to try to steal from....Let me know what you think C: kudos and comments are appreciated C: thank you for reading!





	

Scars

 

She had been trailing them for a while now. The desert of the Leide offered few places to hide- She had to keep to the rocky slopes and scarce foliage, hiding in their cover and shade. There were four of them, Hunters, she guessed. Though they were very peculiar- all of them wearing almost all black, with advanced weaponry and a different kind of air about them. She could not yet describe it, only that they possessed a presence of importance and purpose. They were not the typical Hunters she tracked- lulling about in the desert, sloppily killing whatever they could find. They seemed to be above this, and fought only their target or if attacked. Their impressive swords and lances made her retractable staff look like a child's toy. Though they were evident seasoned fighters, they seemed a bit clumsy all fighting together. Like they didnt have enough room. It was almost comical- like it was a fun game to them, rather than a job. One would almost shoot the other, another would swing their sword too close- they were hardly serious, and yet completely confident. Their banter made her laugh to herself a few times. She almost felt bad for them, for what she was going to do... 

 

After they had felled the monsters and moved on, Aliaria quickly burst from her hiding to the battlefield to collect claws, fangs, scales- anything that would fetch a price with the Hunter's Guild. They took barely any of the valuable spoils, which was odd to her. She stuffed her bag full and continued after them. The sun was beginning to set, they would have to make camp soon. And she would have to find a good hiding spot for the night. It was far too dangerous to try to make it back to Hammerhead at night- not with daemons. Her speed and nimbleness were her assets, but even she was not fast enough to outfox a hoard of them. They were relentless, mad with bloodlust. She would be overrun by the time she made it back to town. She would have to work quickly...

 

As she trailed them, she further studied them. It was all a mystery to her, never had she encountered their like in all her travels. Rather than wanting to strike as soon as possible and then forget them, she wanted to learn a little more about this curious group. They found themselves battling another group of sabretusks. From what she could tell, the were not an official Hunter group, but rather doing it on the side. Which would explain why they left so much behind. She couldnt get close enough to hear their conversations as they trekked through the dusty plains, but she could tell they had a closeness about them. Rather than co-workers, they seemed more like friends or maybe even family. They joked around with each other, ruffled hair, tripped each other, and pretend fought. Indeed, they didnt seem like the typical Hunters at all....

 

There were four of them, one was obviously the leader, though he wasnt the biggest or strongest in the group. Though after watching them fight, she could tell he was perhaps the most dangerous- he could vanish in thin air and appear at his enemy, his lance running it through. What she wouldnt give for that ability. He was also a magic user. Which was an ever greater threat. She would have to be careful of him. Like her, he was fast and agile. But not quite as confident and graceful, his footing would slip, or he would miss a block and get pinned to the ground by a beast.  He had feathery black hair, that jutted out all over, and shielded his bright blue eyes- He seemed soft-spoken, a bit restrained, yet they all followed him with unfailing trust. 

 

The second was a jovial blonde, who danced and laughed more than he fought. His combat style was almost as lighthearted as he was. He used his guns and a machine arm, more like toys than weapons. He seemed to be having fun rather than taking the battle seriously. He also appeared to be the youngest of the group, reflected in his manner and dress. Though he didnt seem as focused as the others, he did a great deal of damage with his quick and critical shots. Indicating he was more than he appeared at first glance. His blonde hair gleamed like gold in the sun and reminded her of chocobo feathers. 

 

The third was a mystery... he kept his features schooled, giving little away. He was the most collected and calm- observant and cool, his glasses glinting in the sunset. He was graceful and elegant in both battle and walk. He was clearly the most adult of the group. His pale brown hair was pushed up at his forehead, freeing his vision. He used stealthy dagger or a lance to quietly and quickly take down any foe that dared approach him. He had more tact, than brawn and it was deadly. He reminded her of a gentleman, or a noble. Someone of careful breeding and poise. 

 

The last was the one that most caught her eye. He stood out from them, not just because of his height, but in attitude and manner as well. He was a behemoth of a man. Indeed, she had never seen his equal in size or stature. Every muscle in his body was honed and hewed to battle perfection. Made to be a warrior. He bore a great sword and shield. And though his movements were slow- they were precise, graceful even and completely devastating. One swing from his gargantuan blade and the poor beasts were slain. He swung his broad sword and cleared the field, the others easily moving out of his way. He strutted around the battle, sword propped on his shoulders, completely confident in his abilities. His unfailing smirk giving that away. Perhaps this is what drew her to him... or perhaps it was his fierce copper colored eyes and jet black hair, brushing down the back of his neck like a mane. He was a beast, there was no other way to describe him. Though he was deadly, frightening during the battle, once the threat was cleared a gentleness and ease settled about his features. Such two different sides. Maybe that was it...

 

She watched him circle the fallen beasts, making sure they were slain lest he put them out of their misery. He gave a reassuring nod to the leader, and with a smile, his sword dispersed. While the others started ahead, he stood there, hands on his square thick hips- he looked around at the scenery and took a deep breath, smiling. He was happy to be out here. She admired his bright, untroubled smile. She shook her head as if to clear her lingering thoughts of him. She had to keep her wits about her. She was closer than she liked to be, hiding on top of a range of rocky hills. She was within in ear shot this time-

 

"Noctis, the sun is getting low, it would be best to find a place to camp soon." Ignis shifted his glasses up a bit, staring into the amber sun settling behind the distant mountains.

 

"Agreed! Could go for a nice home cooked meal too." Gladio clapped Ignis on the back, making his glasses slide back down again. 

 

"Waaa... i just wish i could take a bath... all this road dust in my hair..." Prompto whined, sheathing his guns.

"A little dirt is good for you. And Noctis."

 

"Not this much." Notcis griped and dusted off his black clothing that had turned brown from all the dirt and grime. They apparently had been traveling the majority of the day. Gladio ruffled his hair and cloud of dust puffed from it. "Alright. Let's find a decent place to camp. Im sure out here there will be plenty of daemons lurking around at night." 

 

"I feel like all we've done today is walk and fight, walk and fight. I'm beat." 

 

Alliaria grew eager, soon she would be able to strike. She just had to wait until they all fell asleep. Judging by how some of them were starting to slow, it wouldnt be long. Only the big one didnt seem winded, he looked ready to go another two days. She crept over the ledge to get a better look at where they were heading. Suddenly the behemoth whipped his head around- as if he sensed her. She ducked back down, her heart racing. She had almost been seen. 

 

"What is it, Gladio?" Ignis tapped him on his bulky shoulder.

 

Gladio scanned the ridge of the rocky hills, his sharp senses buzzing. "Ever since we stepped out of Hammerhead.... ive felt like... we were being watched." he growled, his fist clenching. He didnt like it. Alliaria felt a chill crawl over her skin at the vehemence in his deep, rough voice. She would definitely have to be more careful with them. They were nothing like her typical prey... Usually she hunted a bunch of dull witted brutes, clearly, these boys were not the common mettle of Leide.

 

Her heart finally slowed as they continued to walk away. She was safe to move again. She crept behind them, sure to keep her distance, and watched the behemoth with a cautious stare. He was more than what he seemed. Especially since he had sensed her all this time... 

 

They made it to a slope that over looked the plains, it was high ground and therefore safer. A large flat rock made a suitable place for their camp. She had found a place as well, not too far off were some crags that would make a good hiding spot. With her small, lithe frame she could slip into the crevices and they would never be able to find her. For now, she was atop the slope they were camping beneath, further observing these peculiar travelers. 

 

Ignis was preoccupied at their travel stove, cooking up something that made her mouth water. The others had all pulled out chairs and sat around a small fire- talking about anything and everything. They were playing cards as well. In this light, they were relaxed and comfortable, not a care in the world. They didnt look like they were capable of the damage they could easily do, or the threat they posed. It seemed more like best friends on a brotherly camping trip rather than Hunters on a job. Their laughter and jokes rose into the cool night air like the smoke from the small fire. She was laying on her stomach, elbows propped up, snacking on a ration, listening to their tales. She had to be careful, she almost laughed at some of them. Out of all the prey she had stalked, they were her favorite so far. And of course the most entertaining.

 

The fire died down and they started yawning and stretching, shortly after, they retired to their tents. She waited for a time, making sure they had settled in and then decided to act...  She reached to her neck and pulled out her "lucky charm" her father's whistle, secured on a silver chain- she pressed a kiss to the token and started down... The noises of insects and common beasts of the night covered her gentle, padded foot steps as she climbed down into their camp. The fire was still smoldering, its crackling a comfort. She was silent and careful, breathing shallow and easy. She had studied the camp in the firelight. They didnt have much of great value, but she would take what she could, just the same. This was her game- a thief in the night. Stalking Hunters and travelers and raiding their wares as they slept. Such had been her life for many years... a thief, a rogue and a scavenger. She wasnt proud of this, but it was the only way to get by.... 

 

She slunk and crawled through their camp, not making a sound. With practiced ease and gentleness she lifted a few things from their place- an ornate silver spoon, clearly a favorite possession of the one with glasses, an expensive lantern, bullets, small knives, one of their phones and finally she stumbled upon their coin purse, carelessly left on a small table near their disheveled playing cards. A smile curled on her lips. 'Too easy...' she chuckled to herself. Perhaps she had overestimated them. Just as she gripped the small pouch and lifted it-

 

"Got you!" Gladio burst from his tent, and tried to snatch her in his grasping hands- but she was much too quick and deftly avoided his reach.  He slid on the rock and crashed into the table. It was a trap! He had purposefully left the gil out to bait her. Her heart leaped into her throat and all of her senses came alive- this is the first time she had ever been caught. She didnt know what to do, but she couldnt abandon it now. "I knew it!" he slammed a first in the ground and she swore she felt the earth shake. The anger and vehemence in his voice made her stomach churn and her throat grow dry. She back flipped out of sight into the night, trying to hide again. She needed a new plan, and had little time to figure one out. 

 

"Gladio! What is it?!" the others bustled out of their tents, Prompto was rubbing his eyes, pulling his pants back on. 

 

"Someone was in the camp." He growled, rolling his massive shoulders, preparing to fight. "I knew we were being tailed. I left the gil to draw them out..." 

 

"They couldnt have gotten far..." Ignis breathed, buttoning his shirt.

"Spread out." Noctis brushed his hair from his eyes.

 

"Alright! Let's hunt _them_ down this time!" Prompto spun the barrel of his gun.

 

Alliaria's pulse was thrumming, her blood burned as it coursed through her tense muscles. She was scared, worried, and frantic. They could very easily kill her. _If_ they caught her. She dug her nails into the earth, tension still building. She was not leaving without that bag of gil. She had to get it. She pulled her hood tighter, her black and midnight colored clothing keeping her hidden in the shadows. They turned on lights attached to their shirts and started searching for her, spreading out around the camp. She checked her utility belt, it was fully stocked. She also retrieved her retractable staff. It was fight or flight. She would need all the help she could get to get away from this unscathed.  

 

"Oy! Show yourself!" Gladio barked.

 

"Im sure that's going to work." 

 

"Little coward... wait til i get my hands on him..."

 

She swallowed down her fear and started to form some kind of strategy. She would have to be as fast, as careful, as agile as she could to get around them. They were fierce fighters, each with their own unique weapon and method. She could use this against them. She had studied them all individually and learned their fighting styles. It was best to avoid conflict and just catch them off guard with her traps. Now all she had to do was go through each of them. 

 

The one nearest to her was the silliest one, the boy with golden hair and pistols. He had them both drawn, hopping around with his flashlight. She pressed herself to the ground, her cloak hiding her in the dark, tall grasses.

 

"Oh Mr. Stalker... you can come out now..." Prompto breathed, clearly a little nervous. He started getting closer, she waited til he was almost on top of her and she swiped her leg- tripping him and making him fall over. He barely had a chance to cry out. He slammed on to the ground and it knocked the wind out of him. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her fishing wire and tied it around his feet and one hand. He squawked and fired shots into the sky. "It's got me! It's got me! The stalker's got me!" he squirmed and shrieked. 

 

"It has Prompto!" Noctis charged toward where he saw his friend flailing and flopping. Only to be taken down himself. She moved like a snake in the grass- 

 

"Noctis!!" Prompto tried to warn when he saw the shadow near him, but he was too late. 

 

Once the prince was close, she hit him on the back of his head with her sturdy staff, knocking him out. His sword faded into the night air as he fell over. 

 

"What is this thing?!" Prompto was struggling to free himself still, Ignis rushed over to Noctis.

 

"He's out cold..." Ignis shook the young king's shoulder, kneeling at his side. She went after him next- she had a small bomb, that when it was detonated, encased its prey in a thick muck. When hardened, it was like a glue. She crept up behind him and put it on the bottom of his shoe. He had sensed her and turned- once his foot was pressed on the ground- it burst, encasing his foot and trapping him to the ground. "Clever...more annoying, however." he hissed and started trying to pry his foot loose, though it would take him a while. 

 

"That does it!" Gladio roared and swung his sword, threatening the unseen foe. He stood at the camp like a lion guarding its den. She had to hurry past him. It wouldnt be easy, he seemed to be the most aware of her presence and experienced in battle. "You're going to pay for this, you sneaky bastard!" he grit his teeth together and tightened his grip on his sword, ready to fight. 

 

One advantage she had: she was fast, and he was slow with his big heavy sword. She could charge him, slip past him. Avoid fighting him at all cost. While the other three were preoccupied, she took her chance. She shot from the grass right at him. He immediately sensed her, to her dismay. 

 

"Ah-ha!" he sneered and readied his blade- he charged at her too, sword ready. But she easily flipped over him as he swung at her, kicking him in the back of his head as she twirled over it. He stumbled from her blow and crashed into the chairs. She could hear him rumbling with rage as he slowly gathered himself back up. A chair sitting on his back.

 

She hurried- the table that the purse was on had been knocked over in the scuffle. She searched the ground and finally found it. She snatched it up and then turned to run toward the crags. She had to get out of here and hide as soon as possible. Just as she was about to leap off of the slope and back into the cover of the night-

 

"NO YOU DONT!" Gladio roared and in the nick of time, grabbed the back of her hood. She tried to jump and was violently snatched back. 

She couldnt help the small scream that escaped her as her hood was jerked, chocking her. 

 

"Ive got you now, you little bastard!" he sneered and lifted her up by her hood. He was so tall, her feet were kicking over the ground. And what's more, he was holding her up with one hand, she had never felt so small and insignificant in her life. Like she was caught rabbit.  "You're going to pay for-" Gladio turned her to face him and he was silenced. He was caught off guard by what he saw- a young woman, with now messy light colored hair framing her petite, dirty face. The utter fear and yet fight in her dark colored eyes is what bated his boiling rage. He was frozen for a moment, not sure what to do with his surprising captured prey.... "Huh..." he looked her over. She was small, frail looking, yet she had done so much damage. He was about to question her- She then held out her hand, he looked down at it, curious. She clicked a button in her grip and her staff extended- it jutted into him, square in the jaw and sent of bolt of lightning through him. Gladio was sent reeling back from the blow of the staff and stuttered to the ground from the shock of the lightning. She was dropped as he fell down like a felled redwood. She quickly scurried away while Prompto and Ignis rushed to Gladio's side as he twitched. 

 

"Gladio! Are you alright?!" Prompto cried, shaking his big friend. Fearing his was dead as smoke curled off of him. 

 

"Did you get a good look at the thief?"

 

"...y-yeah..." he grumbled, shaking off the effects of the shock, he slowly sat up. 

 

"What did he look like?" Ignis stared off into the night, wandering what kind of person had just made them look like fools. 

Gladio was silent for a moment, rubbing his sore jaw, he smirked, "a cute girl."

 

"whaaaaa? You must have been hit pretty hard..."

 

Noctis finally regained consciousness "what happened? Ahh my head..."

 

Alliaria was far off by then, the danger avoided. She heaved a sigh of relief and patted the coin purse. She had made it to the hills and found a niche she could fit into and hide for the rest of the night. She would wake at dawn and make it back to town. 'Hopefully ill never see them again...' she breathed, fearful because the behemoth had gotten a decent look at her face. She didnt have time to study his much, she was too frightened and wracking her brain for an escape. She was curious though, now that she had time to reflect, what had stayed his hand- 'Oh well. Best not to linger on such things. Theyre drifters... they'll probably be long gone in the morning.' She smiled and curled up. She would need all the sleep she could get.

 

***

 

She made it back in plenty of time, long before the Crow's Nest opened. She was able to go back home and check on Sholto, her little brother. He was still asleep in bed. She smiled, kissed the top of his head and left a note with breakfast for him when he woke up. She left their little shack not long after that, wearing her uniform, hat and apron. It was time to go back to work- except a different kind of work... She was a waitress at the Crow's Nest there in Hammerhead, by day. 

 

Cid was already opening up his garage, Cindy stretching and yawning. She noticed a beautiful, black classic car sitting in the garage. It was gleaming like a black diamond in the early, pale sun. 

 

"A beaut isnt she?" Cid groaned, slowly sitting down in his lawn chair to sip coffee and watch the sun rise.

 

"Ive never seen it's like..." Aria breathed in amazement, it was truly a remarkable car- smooth, curvy, and sleek. It was clearly owned by someone of great importance and wealth.

 

"Mornin'!" Cindy waved, heading to the car with a tool box. She wondered who it belonged to...

 

"Morning." She smiled back, making her way to the Crow's Nest. Taka was already there unlocking the main doors. "Good morning, boss!" 

 

"Morning..." he grumbled, he wasnt a morning person. A few of the cooks were there waiting as well. "Hey... what happened to you?" Taka gawked at her face.

 

"What?"

 

"There! Across your nose!" He pointed.

 

She didnt know what he was talking about. Her nose had been hurting a little, but she didnt think anything of it, and didnt check her appearance this morning- only splashed some water on her face and tried to clean herself up a little.

 

"Yeah Aria, it looks pretty bad... What happened?" one of the cooks commented.

 

She rushed into the diner and looked at her reflection in a pan- She had a long gash going across the bridge of her nose and a little onto her cheeks. 'What in the....' she thought to herself, staring at the fresh, angry wound. Then it hit her- the tip of his broad sword... She blanched and almost collapsed. Her strength suddenly gone. Clutching at her chest as her heart skipped a beat. He had been so close to... so close to... she truly had underestimated him. He was definitely more than he appeared, to keep up with her speed with such a heavy weapon... What a terrifying man... And by a miracle she had escaped mostly unscathed. She retrieved her lucky charm from around her neck, and pressed a kiss to its cold metal.

They were starting up the diner, however she was still sitting in the floor, in shock and disbelief. She had been so confident, yet she was clearly out of her league with them. She had underestimated him, especially. He was a very dangerous, powerful man and she was lucky to get out with only a scratch. If she had been a split second slower, his blade would have... Her breath shuddered from her chest. 'Im glad i wont have to see them again...' she breathed to herself, trying to calm down. 

 

She heard the bell at the doors ring, customers were making their way in already. She still didnt have the strength to stand just yet, she was still so rocked from the realization. She pulled a cloth from her apron and pretended to be cleaning the pole of one of the bar stools. She tried to school her trembling features.  "Welcome to the Crow's Nest-!" she beamed, a welcoming, bright smile on her face. But to her horror... It was none other than the foursome from last night... she paled... the first one through the door was the man himself.

 

"Good morning." he gave her a warm, kind smile. Showing the gentleness she had only glimpsed. How his two sides differed- a raging, fierce battle machine, and then a warm, inviting, smiling bulk of muscle. "Oy, are you alright miss...?" he cocked an eyebrow, his face showing genuine concern, and reached to take her arm and help her up. Her skin caught on fire at his touch. Here he was trying to help her to stand when hours before... He had almost killed her. What was worse- he knew what she looked like. She tried to keep her face down, praying to the gods he wouldnt recognize her. Her life could be at stake...

 

"Y-yes! Im f-fine! Thank you." She bowed her head quickly in thanks and tried to easily pull away from his surprisingly gentle grip. She never would have guessed a hand that could wield such a heavy weapon, and deal such heavy damage, could take her arm with such delicate care. He handled her as if she was made of glass. He didnt let her go, out of concern, he must have seen how weak, and pale she had become. She was near fainting. Her heart was in her throat. Her body broke out in a cold sweat. She could hear her heart pound in her ears. Her mind frazzled, panicked - if he found out... what would happen to her? What would happen to Sholto?

 

"That looks bad. You really need to have it looked at..." he murmured, meaning the long cut across her nose.

 

"Y-yes, I will... it was- it was an accident. Thank you for your concern."

 

"Dont want that to leave a scar on such a cute, little face." he flashed a smile. And then it faded as soon as it came. His bright brown eyes widened in realization, catching fire, and his grip tightened to a painful extent. She slowly looked up to him, the intent in his deadly glare was clear. His gentle and warm demeanor long gone, replaced by cold malice. She felt all the blood rush from her face, and her stomach turn. He must have seen the change in her as he bared his teeth like a beast- she had been caught. She knew it. And he knew it too. Her lips quivered with the start of a plea-

 

"Gladio, what are you doing to his young lady? She looks terrified." Ignis laughed as he came through the door, patting Gladio on the back as if to calm him.

 

"Oooh! where's the young lady?!" Promoto came running in behind them.

 

"Far away from you." Noctis scoffed. Rubbing the back of his head a little. 

 

Aria was trembling in his grip, she was unable to look away at the ferocity in his eyes as they pierced through her. This must be the last thing the beasts saw before his sword cleaved them in two.

 

"My my, that does look bad. Pity... it will leave a scar..." Ignis studied the cut with a hand to his chin. Gladio slightly flinched. "I have something you could use to treat it. If you'd like." he kindly offered with a charming, easy smile. She was unable to reply, only with a slight nod of her head.

 

"Gladio, whats the matter?" 

 

His eyes softened only a little, and he released his iron grip of her. Her whole arm throbbed, she knew it would be bruised later. She almost fell back to the floor, his ferocity had drained her. "....nothing..." he bit,  walking past her without giving her a second look. She was grateful. She had been holding her breath the entire time his eyes bore into her. Paralyzed by the realization she was at his mercy, and fearing what that would mean.... There was a wrath and fire in his stare that shook her to the core. She almost gasped when he let her go, afraid of his next move. She was still trembling a little as she braved a look over to him...

 

He had taken a seat at the counter, making sure not to look at her. Anywhere but her. Even from here, she could tell he was smoldering with anger- he was tense, his jaw (with a bruise on his chin) was clenched tight, his brows knotted together and his eyes glaring elsewhere. 

'Just try to stay calm....' she reasoned with herself, but it was no use. She felt like a cornered rabbit, the wolf waiting patiently outside of her den. Pacing. Ready to sink its fangs into her. She tried to clean her nose up as best as she could, some of the blood had dried. She sighed, Glasses was right, it would leave a scar. Not that she cared, she didnt consider herself a beauty, didnt have any pride in her looks. They hardly seemed important now when her life could very well be at stake. She highly doubted if she gave him a pitiful enough face he would just let her go. She tried to collect herself as she approached them with her note pad and pen.

 

"Is there anything I can get for you gentlemen?" She smiled, trying to feign innocence. She could slowly feel some strength gathering in her again. She would need it... if things went badly... She couldnt let her fear and worry overcome her again. There was too much at risk, she had to be on her toes. 

 

"Woooow what pretty waitresses they have here on the other side..." Prompto sighed, propping his elbows on the table and sitting his chin in his hands as he stared at her. "Even with that cut on her face, i think it's cute!" he beamed at her. Now that she could see him up close, he had freckles all over his childish face. "What color would you say your hair is? Its like soft, spring flower petals..."

 

"Th-thank you..." she tried to politely smile still.

 

"Prompto, leave her alone. Cant you tell she's uncomfortable?" Ignis flipped through the menu.

 

"I thought you had eyes only for Cindy." Noctis scoffed.

 

"Heeeey! i can still appreciate beauty when i see it! Im an artist afterall!" he picked up a camera he had hanging around his neck and pretended to snap some pictures. Noctis rolled his eyes and continued ordering.

 

 She took the three's orders and when she got to Gladio- "A-and for you, sir?" She lowered her chin. her light hair falling over her face, trying to hide her expression. She didnt want to look at him. Even sitting on the stool he was taller than her, his presence overwhelming both physically and mentally. When he didnt answer she slowly raised her eyes up to him. To find him glaring heated daggers at her. She held her notepad to her chest as if to shield herself from his bottled up rage.

 

Ignis laughed, " Gladio, you're scaring her."

 

"It's alright little miss! He just has that look about him!"

 

Gladio's top lip curled, his rage burning into her. He slowly dragged them away to face Prompto, "and what kind of look is that?" 

 

"Like you've killed a hundred men, ripped the arms off of a behemoth, wiped out an entire imperial base or something like that." 

 

"...Well maybe i _have_ ripped the arms off of a behemoth. With my teeth." he folded his arms and leaned back, that smugness about him again. For the moment, she was out of his cross-hairs. 

 

"Your meal will be out shortly..." she bowed her head and hurried back to the kitchen. She heard Prompto say "I think she has a thing for ol Gladio... Im so bummed. Did you see the way she looked at you?" It was quite the opposite. She was catching her breath again,safely out of his presence. This man left an effect on someone. She couldnt quite describe it- but it was overcoming, and took her breath away. She was normally fearless, she had to be, she had to train herself to survive. She had fought her fair share of men and beasts, but he was different from anything she had ever faced. One look and he dismantled her. His fierce, brilliant eyes- they could rage or simmer, the scar on his face, the way his muscles rolled, the tattoos crawling down his massive arms, his thick rugged hair and beard. She could live to be a hundred and never quite shake this effect of him. Or forget his face. She felt an odd burning in her chest, recalling his eyes. Though deadly and raging, they were oddly beautiful. 

 

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind as the fire of his eyes lingered. She had to think of a way out of this. She was completely at this man's mercy. And she hated it. After all this time of trying to make it on her own, now she was powerless, helpless. And it was her own fault, she was careless and too confident in her own abilities. All he had to do was call her out to Taka and reveal who she was and she would be out of a job... She would be out of a life... She and Sholto would have to find some other way to get by... She hated to have to start over... If it came to that. But she was still curious as to why he hadnt exposed her yet... She chewed her nail, a million thoughts going through her mind. Perhaps if she told Taka she didnt feel well? She could escape and hide out at home. They would never find her there... 'Yes... if i could just hide out... Until they've left...I'd be safe...track them again tonight, make sure they leave Hammerhead.' 

 

She went back out front, Taka was chatting, laughing with them. They were interested in some of the bounties. They were trying to make money to pay for the repair on their car... 'So it was their car in the garage?! Just who are these people!?' She recalled the stately car, how it must have belonged to someone of stature and power. But it was theirs... If not true before, it certainly was now, they were not who they seemed. And the sooner she got away from them, the better... 

 

"Uh, Taka can i talk to you for a moment, please?" she whispered, not wanting to interrupt or draw attention to herself.

 

"Of course, Aria," she flinched, now he knew her name, "excuse me a moment, gentlemen."

 

"Tell us more about this tomato when you get back!" Prompto waved. She stole a glance at Gladio, he was leisurely sipping some coffee, watching her every move. Truly, the wolf had cornered the rabbit... Or so he thought.

"What is it, Aria?"

 

"I'm not feeling well, would it be a problem if i went home for a little while?"

 

"You certainly do look a little flushed... And with that injury too. Cant have my best worker getting sick, feel free to take the rest of the day off. Just get some rest and get that nose treated." Taka patted her head. She was so grateful for him. She had had a lot of jobs before, none of the bosses were as kind and understanding as Taka. She almost had tears in her eyes-

 

"Thank you so much!" she bowed her head and decided to slip out of the back of the kitchen. He would see her try to go through the front. As soon as the door shut behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. "Now i just have to-" she turned to head towards her bike and Gladio was leaning against the wall, right beside her. She hadn't even noticed him. She cried out in shock, stepped backwards but tripped herself and fell over on her bottom. "Y-y-you-!" she couldnt breathe. 'How did he slip past me?!' She gasped to herself staring up at him in bewilderment while he seemed perfectly at his leisure. As if he had been waiting for her.

 

"Think you could get away from me again?" he mused, though he had a small smile, his features were dangerous, threatening. She was beginning to be able to read him- that despite his smile or easy nature, his eyes betrayed what was really going on within.

 

She was weaponless and powerless against him. She knew she stood no chance if she were to fight him. Running was her only option. But she couldn't know if she would even get far. Feared pooled in her stomach and her throat went dry. "I-I..." she started backing away. With speed she never would have guessed he had, he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. Dust rose and settled from the sheer force of his movements. He slammed and pinned her against the back wall of the diner. She cringed as her head and back banged against it. 

 

"So, Aria, was it?" He sneered, his hand clamping down on her arm. As tight as any Hunter's trap. She wasnt getting away.

 

She tried to muster her strength and courage. If she could not flee, then she would have to fight. She tried to glare at him, "Aliaria." She scoffed, hoping her voice sounded dangerous enough. Though it was nothing like his- his was deep, rough but smooth. Like a riptide. 

 

"Hmm. Theres a little bit of the girl i saw last night." he slowly turned his head to the side, admiring the fight in her. "Now I'm sure its you." 

 

She tried to pull free, his grip was like a steel-toothed trap. She couldnt let him do this to her, she had to try to face him. She couldn't let anothe man have this much power over her. "What do you want with me? Payback? Im not afraid. do your worst." she growled. 

 

"Hmm... payback...?" he leaned his other hand on the other side of her, trapping her. He acted as if he was weighing his options, but smirked, "I dont want to do anymore damage than i already have..." his free hand cupped the side of her face- she gasped and a blush spread across her cheeks, much to her own surprise. His thumb lightly brushed the cut across her face. She winced slightly, it still hurt, and he pulled his hand carefully back. His eyes softened a little, but his grip didnt. "I merely want you to return the things you stole from us. Our gil included." 

 

She tilted her chin down, looking at the ground between them. It was five thousand gil. It would get her so much closer to her goal. His hand caught her chin, to her surprise it was gentle. He tilted her face back up to his. She couldnt stop her heart from racing- though he was threatening her, he was absolutely stunning. His tan, taught skin and muscles- he was so close... she could breathe in his scent- it was musky, smelled of leather and sweat and a hint of something woodsy, clean- like a cedar forest after a rain. It assailed her senses and made her lose her train of thought, so did the gentle hand on her chin. She found herself searching his face for a second- smooth skin, slightly darkened by the sun, a few wrinkles at his eyes that showed he smiled and laughed with them, a deep scar from his brow to cheek, and a rugged beard neatly kept. Though he was a beast, he was certainly a handsome one. She hated to admit it. 

 

There was a cocky smirk on his face that annoyed her when she raised her eyes back up to him. He knew that she was falling victim to him and his obvious charms... He must be aware of his masculinity and used it against a poor girl many a time. She would not meet the same fate. It rattled her and brought out her resolution again.

"And if i refuse?" She huffed.

 

"You're hardly in any position for that." He smirked, clearly enjoying himself and the control he had over her. It only added fuel to her fire.

 

"I out foxed you once, i can do it again." She tipped her chin up at him, haughty. She was weighing what moves she could afford to make.

 

He stepped closer to her, closing the small distance between them. There were only a few inches between them and he towered over her- one hand securing her tiny arm in his massive grip, the other still holding her chin. Her hands gripped the wrist of the hand that held her chin. The intensity in his eyes returned and he stared down at her. She felt fearful again, but refused to show it. Even though his wrath and rage were somewhat abated, he was still a great threat. 

 

"Yeah. You're the first one to do it, too. And i wont let it happen again." His eyes dangerously narrowed, "plus..." again he surprised her with his speed as he swiped at her neck. 

 

She placed a hand to her collar bone and it was gone- He dangled it in front of her. it was her lucky charm... her father's whistle.  

 

"Give that-" she reached for it and he held way over his head, therefore out of her reach completely. 

 

"I will. Once you return what you've stolen from us." He grinned. "I could tell this was important to you. It looks expensive. A desperate thief who steals for money would sell this in a heartbeat... unless...it meant something..." Her nails dug into her palm. She was furious at herself. She left herself open and easy to read. She had completely underestimated this man.

 

Her plans of escaping then bottomed out as she was caught in a different sort of trap. Here, she thought she would be the expert in manipulation and theiving, however it was not the case. He out matched her in that as well, for the moment. She glared up at him, helpless. She had to get that back, it was too important. She shook his hand off of her, he let his grip slip since he had her where he wanted her. 

 

"Fine." she crossed her arms and looked elsewhere.

 

"That's a good girl." he patted her head and she slapped his hand away. "No need to bite." he laughed. 

 

"I'll bring them to the rundown shed down the road from here. At sunset. You had better be there." She hissed.

 

"Sounds like a date." His smirk and cockiness were infuriating. "Until then, Miss Aria." he waved off, strutting back into the diner. 

She glared at the back of him. He had no idea of the damage that he had done. With that money they would be so close to being free... It was a huge setback. She could still make off with it... 'No... i cant leave it behind...' the whistle was the only memento she had of her father. It was too important to leave. To her, it was more valuable than anything she had ever stolen.

 

She sighed, mounted her old motorcycle and dragged herself back home, completely defeated. Sholto was outside, playing with the few toys he had left. 

 

"Aria!" he cheered, "you're home early!" he was so excited to see her. She hated leaving him alone all the time. But he was capable of taking care of himself and she had no choice but to work every moment she could. 

 

"Yes im home. Let's make a big lunch and celebrate!" She smiled and gave him a hug. Where she looked like their mother, dark eyes and light colored hair, he was the spitting image of their father- dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His hair was long and flopped against his head as he rushed into the small shack to help make lunch. It wasnt the greatest place to live, but it was all that they could afford. They scrimped and scraped to get by. Most of the money that she earned or stole went to paying the family debt... Her father, a Hunter, had borrowed money from a man named Baris. They were poor, but her father worked hard as a hunter and farmer to provide for them. He accepted a Hunter mission, the pay was enough to relieve their debt... and never came back. He was killed by the beast. And left her and Sholto all alone when she was fifteen, four years ago... it was now her duty, and she still had so far to go, but she would honor her father and pay the wretched man back. 

 

They spent the day playing and she helped him with his reading and writing. She did her best to help him keep learning, though they had few opportunities and even fewer resources. He had asked about the cut on her nose, and she explained it away, though he was still worried. Once the sun started to go down, she packed up what she had taken.

 

"Are you going out again, sis?" Sholto asked, finishing up his small dinner.

 

"Yeah... dont worry. I'll be right back." She comforted him.

 

"Ok!" he smiled and nodded. It had taken a while- the first couple of times she left he bawled his eyes out- fearing she would never come back like their father.

 

"Keep the door locked." she cautioned, pulling her hood on as she stepped out again. She wore a sleeveless, hooded black tunic, cinched at the waist with light brown leggings and loose boots. She had very little clothing left. 

 

She got on her banged up, old motorcycle and sped off down the road, back into town. The run down shed was only a little ways from Hammerhead. Hopefully no one would see her and recognize her, just in case. She pulled off the road and walked up to the shed. The sun was starting to set. There was no sign of him. They had little time, night was so dangerous, they couldnt linger. She paced for a few minutes, huffing to herself. Wondering if she had been tricked. "He should be-" she fumed, folding her arms- 

 

"Miss me that much?" He sauntered out of the shed, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had been watching her this whole time. He was wearing a leather short sleeved jacket... but no shirt underneath. Of course. She had to tear her eyes from his rippling chest and stomach- every inch solid with thick, chiseled muscle. If he didn't have his weapon, his body was one itself. 

 

"Dont kid yourself..." she tried to sound aloof. But the blush on her face probably gave her away. The closer he slowly walked up to her, the more her face burned. She prayed the balmy glow of the setting sun was enough to hide it. "Did you bring my necklace?" she huffed, looking as if she were bored and ready to leave already.

 

"As promised. And our gil?"

 

She opened the bag and pulled out the still full coin purse. "Not a gil less." 

 

"Good." He smiled fully and truly, the heavy tension dissipated. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and looked around. He was watching the sunset stretch out before them, slowly retreating behind lilac colored mountains. She was beginning to lose her patience. "It's a shame to part ways so soon." He cocked an eyebrow up at her, returning his attention to her, a glint in his eye. 

She sighed, frustrated and wanting to be home. She stomped up to him and shoved the bag into his rock hard torso. He didnt even flinch. "Maybe for you. For me, soon isn't soon enough." She mumbled, unable to look up into his handsome grin. It was too much. This man was dangerous in more ways than one, she was coming to learn. She should hate him. She really should. He had out smarted her, he had trapped her, and now he had the gall to flirt with her. She should be shaking with rage not trying to slow the rapid beat of her heart. How could he do this to her? What was it about him? The danger? the excitement of meeting her match? She decided to not dwell on it. Hopefully he would be gone soon and she would look back at this and have an angry laugh. She held out her palm and he dropped her necklace into her palm. She didn't thank him, only snuffed her nose at him./p>

 

She turned to leave- "You know, you should really rethink this line of work." he tossed the coin purse in his hand, "its a little dangerous for a little lady, like yourself. What if i wasnt such a nice guy.." He slowly paced up closer to her, she was armed this time and wasnt afraid, "and demanded a little something... extra...?" The gleam in his gaze and smirk on his mouth indicated his meaning. She wouldnt let him have the upper hand over her anymore. She would be the one to walk away the victor this time. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Feigning that she was unaffected by just his nearness. 

 

"As you said, i think you've 'done enough'" she tapped the side of her nose, indicating the fresh scar.

 

His smile faded. "...Im sorry about that...if i had known you were a girl...I uh..." He rubbed the back of his head, his thick black hair brushing to the side, and looked away. It was abhorrent to him to have scarred a girl's face.

 

"I could give you a scar to match if you're so heartbroken about it." She joked, "seems like you have enough though." She dared to tap a scar on his massive bicep. It seemed her slight touch had triggered something in him- His smirk and eyes turned sultry. She gulped and willed herself to be strong. She felt this change in him ripple through her. It made her more uneasy.

 

"You want to check me over and make sure i have enough?" he stepped closer and closer as she slowly backed away. His hands perched on either side of his waste. Her hands up in offense. His smile was mischievous and daring, it reflected in his eyes as well. She couldn't tell just how much he was joking. Her face was completely pink and her heart was hammering in her chest. Her back pressed against the back wall of the shed. She had run out of room. He again had her where he wanted her. She had to get away from him... He was slowly weakening her with every look, every smile, every step closer.

 

"Th-that wont be necessary..." She stuttered, overwhelmed by him yet again. Her mind turning to a melted puddle. Her defenses were crumbling. 'Why couldnt he have been bald or flabby or something..' she cursed to herself, biting her bottom lip.

 

"Dont want to leave a mark on me yourself?" He cupped her face again and brushed over the scar on her nose. Her knees could have buckled. He was intoxicating. She could feel warmth peeling off his body. "Then we'd be even..."

 

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She breathed, confused, bewildered. 

 

"You're interesting." he whispered back immediately. His voice was so deep and gruff. It made her stomach curl. "You're the first woman to knock me on my back." he snickered. "And maybe it hurts my pride to let you off the hook so easily." She could feel his breath on her face as he drew nearer, tilting her chin up to him again. She was breathless with fear, excitement, confusion- she couldnt tell which was more prevalent. She had never encountered a man like him before- he took her completely off guard and tore down everything she had built up. She had never meant for this to happen. She had never wanted to feel drawn to someone like this. It was a weakness. But... Part of her wanted to be a little weak. For just a moment...

 

 Then they heard an all too familiar growl outside of the shed... along with the clicking of claws. They froze in place and held their breath. He searched her face, he looked worried for a moment. It was only a second after the sabretusk forced its way into the shed, it had caught their scent. Three more burst in behind the first. They roared and snarled and had them completely surrounded. Drool dripped from their hungry snouts.

 

Gladio's sword sprang into his hands, holding it wide as if to protect her. 

 

She scoffed and walked around him.

 

"What are you doing?!" he growled, "get behind me."

 

"Please, im hardly a damsel in distress. I bested you didnt I?" she smirked at him, her haughtiness coming back from where he had disarmed her of it.

 

Gladious couldnt help but laugh. "Barely." he tapped his nose indicating her mark."Alright, let's see what you got."

She extended the staff and the end sparked with lightning. She spun it around her body and sprang into the air, flipping with it her hands. She came down and drove it through the top of one of the sabretusks' heads. Killing it instantly as sparks jolted from its body. 

 

Gladio almost dropped his sword as his mouth hung open, clearly impressed. He quickly sprang into battle as well, sweeping his broad sword into the bulk of the beasts. They were all dispersed, smashing into the walls from the force of his blow. She had easily dodged it, flipping back behind him. One gathered itself and charged at her, she easily avoided it as it tried to ram her through with his horns. With her staff, she stabbed it in its side and released a bolt of lightning into it., killing it. 

 

"Aria!" she was distracted finishing it off, while one was charging right at her. He hustled in front of her and blocked the beast with his blade, holding it back from her. He thwarted it and made it crash into an old shelf. She finished it off with a blow from her magicked staff. There was only one left and instead of fighting it sprang through the shattered window and escaped into the dusky desert. 

 

They were both panting, but quickly recovered. It was barely a fight. She retracted the staff and his sword dispersed. She slowly looked over at him. He had saved her. "Um... thanks..." she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. He continued to surprise and capture her.

 

"We make a good team." He casually leaned against the wall, watching her.

 

"I think your friends would be jealous to hear you say that." She propped her hands on her hips.

 

Gladio sighed, "I better get back to them. I dont suppose... youd like to join me...? We rented the caravan near the diner for the night." He cocked an inquisitive eyebrow again. "Ill treat you to a nice dinner. Make this date official."

 

"I think I'll pass... i have to get back as well."

 

"Got somebody waiting for you?" he joked.

 

"As a matter of fact, i do." she sang, folding her hands behind her back, nonchalantly. Relishing over the way his arrogance melted off his face. 

 

"Is that so....?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Tsh."  

 

"Big green eyes and brown hair. Really cute guy." She continued to saunter away. She felt his hand on her wrist and he pulled her to a stop.

 

"Well he is just going to have to wait a little longer...." 

 

"Yeah...?" She purred and with her finger tip drew a circle on his tight bare skin of his chest- Now he was the one with his guard down. Her touch had disarmed him as well. She hid her plan behind a sultry smile, moving him exactly where she wanted him. His eyes started to slowly close, and mouth parted as he started to lean in-and then in a split second she took out one of her bombs, smashed it against his free hand and pressed it against the wall. He was stuck to the wall.

 

"Hey!" he growled trying to pry his hand free. He pulled and thrashed against it.

 

"Dont worry, it'll dissolve in a few minutes," she cooed, laughing at his frustration, "long enough for a timely escape. That's the second time, too. Tsk, tsk." She patted the side of his face, adding to his irritation. His skin was so smooth. She wanted to touch it again.

 

"You little..." he sneered, grasping for her as she easily stepped away. He was strong enough to make the glue start crackling already. She was impressed. "When i get this stuff off of me..." he fumed, pulling against the thick brown putty.

 

"I had to get you back somehow. Think of it as me leaving my mark on you. It stains pretty bad. It's what you wanted isnt it?" She laughed as she mounted her bike. "Try not to let your guard down, next time, uh... Gladio, was it?" She tapped a finger to her in chin, in mock thought.

 

That really hit the spot as his smile turned vicious. He wanted to catch her more than anything now. "You had better remember it..." he was almost free.

 

"I might." She shrugged, acting indifferent. "Best of luck to you. Just hope you dont cross my path again. For your sake." she smiled and sped off into the dying sunlight. A few seconds later Gladio broke free and raced out of the shed- she was long gone. He looked at his fist, it was stained black by the gunk. He clicked his tongue. 

 

"This isnt over..." he smirked walking back to the Regalia. At first he thought to only rattle the girl's nerves, teach her a lesson about stealing. But something about her captured him- the innocence, the fear he saw in the flickers of her chocolate eyes, turn into fight and fury. There was something more to her. She had a certain strength yet helplessness to her. He couldnt tell if he wanted to try another fight with her or protect her from everything that could ever harm her. It was true, once he had taught her the lesson, he wanted to be done with her. Now he was the one learning... And he couldnt wait for more. 

 

***

 

"You look like you're feeling better!" Taka smiled as Aria came through the diner doors to help open.

 

"Much better, thank you. Guess i was just a little tired." She shrugged, unusually cheerful this morning but she couldnt quite explain why. She kept seeing Gladio's face- how confused, angry he was and comical it looked when he realized he had been tricked again. Stuck to a wall. A smile crept over her mouth. It had been far too long since she was able to smile like this. She almost found herself laughing. 

 

She was scrubbing the counter of the bar, making sure it was all clean for the new day. She found herself humming. Taka watched her with raised brows, in all of her years working here, he had never seen her like this. He scratched his head and went about his duties for preparing for the breakfast crowd. 

 

The door jingled as someone came through. Aria didnt bother to look up, she could already feel who it was. She went on with polishing the top and humming to herself. Two hands placed themselves on either side on the spot she was working on- one of the hands was stained an inky black. She still kept humming and cleaning., pretending she hadnt noticed.

 

"Someone sure is proud of herself this morning...." Gladio grumbled in her ear.

 

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to the Crow's Nest!" she sang finishing her work and flashing him a mischievous smile as she sauntered off. 

 

"Tsh." 

 

The others came in after him. "Good morning!" Prompto cheered and raced to sit down in the stool in front of her. "Good morning, miss pretty waitress." He dreamily sighed. 

 

"Isnt it too early for your flirting?" Noctis grumbled. 

 

"Good morning, miss. We are in your care again." Ignis bowed his head to her. She liked him, he was very gentlemanly and sweet. Very unlike Gladio. It was like comparing a peaceful, serene buck to an oafish, bumbling bear./p>

 

"I'll be sure to take good care of you, sir." She smiled kindly at him.

 

"Tsh." Gladio scoffed again and propped his chin in his hand. She poured him a cup of coffee, he didnt look up at her, but instead, almost in a pouting way, looked out the window.

 

"Check out Gladio's hand, huh? We scrubbed all night and couldnt get it off. Ever seen anything like this?" Prompto held up Gladio's hand and he jerked it away. "Pst. He's in a bad mood today, too."

 

She tried not to laugh. "Ohgoodness, no i havent! However did it happen?" she pressed a hand to her cheek to further feign concern and wonder. Gladio slowly turned his face towards her, his eyes mere slits.

 

"Well, ya see, our camp was robbed and the thief got away! Last night Gladio took the Regalia out for a spin to see if it was running all right and met the thief again! He said that the little punk used some kind of sticky thing on him, and got away. I dont know. You had better be careful! But at least we got our stuff back!" Prompto rubbed his nose, grinning.

 

"Aww im so glad you got it back! You have to be careful out there." She held a tray agaisnt her, being ever so sincere. Gladio was trying not crush his coffee mug in his hand. "However did you get it back?" she blinked innocently at him.

 

Gladio rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. "Well I got him cornered. Like a scared little rabbit. And I punched him a few times, roughed him up a little-"

 

"Oh I'm sure he was so scared of you!" she gasped. "youre so big and strong!"

 

His eye twitched. "He should be. If I ever catch him stealing again..." he growled, though he was smiling.

 

"So he got away!"

 

"With a cheeky trap. But I think i might know where hes hiding..." he sipped his coffee, eyeing her over the rim. Her smile slowly grew as she folded her hands behind her back.

 

"Well so long as you got your stuff back, maybe you should leave the thief alone. You might get trapped again and theyd only escape!. They certainly sound clever." she cried, Gladio almost slammed his mug down.

 

"Agreed. Let the thief be, for now. we got our stuff back. We have other matters to attend to." Noctis chimed in, his mouth full of food.

 

"I thought I taught you better..." Ignis sighed at Noctis' table manners.

 

"Yeeeaaah. Im going to miss this place though! I like it here!" Prompto whined.

 

"Only because of Cindy and the little miss here." 

 

"An artist needs his muses to inspire him!"

 

"im sure the muses could do without the artist though." Noctis snickered.

 

"So you're leaving then?" Aria questioned, trying to hide the lilt of disappointment in her voice.

 

"Gonna miss us?" Gladio smirked, a tooth pick sticking out of his widening smile. He leaned back in his stool folding his massive arms behind his head. Displaying the smooth, curvy mountains of his muscles. Cocky. 

 

"I guess a little." she sighed, "you all are certainly entertaining."

 

"Did you hear that? She called us entertaining! She _must_ have a thing for me!" Prompto giggled, "Im the funniest one, after all."

 

Ignis studied the way Aria and Gladio shared a secret, knowing glance with each other. "Certainly, it _must_ be you." he smirked, Prompto not catching his meaning. "Well. We had best be off. Since Gladio got our gil back, we can afford the repairs and provisions for the trip." He slowly rose from his seat.

 

"Yeah... better hit the road." Noctis bowed his head in thanks and offered gil for the meal.

 

"Consider it on the house. It's the least I can do." Aria smiled and pressed the gil back into his hand.

 

"Oh... thank you." 

 

"Thanks, cute waittress! You're the best!"

 

"I beleive her name is Aria, not 'cute waitress'" Ignis offered. "Our thanks, Miss Aria. I hope we have the pleasure of stopping by again."

 

"I look forward to it." She nodded her head and gave them a bright smile. She really did look forward to it, despite herself.

 

"You coming, Gladdy?"

 

"Be there in a sec." he waved them off. Noctis shrugged and they left the diner. Gladio swirled the rest of his coffee in the mug, not looking at her. "Thinking you got away scot free huh?"

 

"Looks to be that way." She smiled and shrugged, going back to scrubbing the counter beside him. Humming and seemingly ignoring his presence. 

 

"And the guy waiting for you last night?" he tensed up a little.

 

"You mean my little brother? He was still up waiting, yes." She mused, she didnt see the smile spread on his face.

 

"I'll be back, you know." He continued looking into his mug.

 

"I'll be sure to disappear then." she sang.

 

"Heh. I'd find you."

 

"Maybe. Only if I allow it. And of course after I got that gil back. But even then you still wouldnt be able to catch me." She laughed, unable to contain her smile. Gladio couldnt help his either. "Thank you..." she said, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

 

"For what?"

 

"You could have said something... you could have turned me in... But you didnt."

 

"Hmm.... I wonder why....?" he mused, setting the mug down and getting out of the stool. 

 

"I do too...." she questioned him.

 

"Maybe because when i come back, I want you to be here."

 

"So you are coming back then?" she tried not to look too excited and hopeful. Her large eyes searching his face.

 

"Yeah." He smirked. "So i can finish what i started."

 

"...Finish what?" She cocked her head to the side, not sure what he meant.

 

"This." He shrugged nonchalantly, and before she could react or question further - he leaned over the counter, grabbed her apron and hauled her on the counter into him- he crushed his lips against hers in a heated, almost savage kiss. Taka walked out of the kitchen, saw what was going on and walked right back in. 

 

She pushed against his chest and freed herself from his possessive, powerful grip. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" she cried, her face a pink beacon and her heart careening in her chest. Her lips were throbbing from the force and aggression of his mouth. She had every mind to slap him, but knew it would do little good. She would probably hurt her hand on his jaw.

 

"Making sure you remember my name next time." He pressed another kiss to where the scar was on her nose. The feel of his lips on her skin again made her gasp and she struggled against him. He let her go and she slid back on the other side of the counter. "I'll be back." he smirked at her and started walking away.

 

She was stunned, leaning against the bar for support, trying to catch her breath and not panic over what had just happened. This arrogant, troublesome man had stolen her first kiss. And had done so so aggressively! There was so much going on inside of her, but the main emotion was- outrage. She gathered herself together and chased after him. She grabbed a cast iron pan as a means of weapon.

 

"Gladio! You wait a minute, you big jerk!" She barked, scurrying out from behind the diner, catching him before he made it through the door. "You are not getting away with-" he wrapped an arm around her waist before she could protest. With his other hand he caught her wrist just as she started to swing the pan at his head. /p>

 

"Im afraid it's my turn to escape, this. teach you a lesson on how to make an exit." He smiled down at her.

 

She was trying to pry his heavy, strong arm off of her."Yeah?! And dont bother coming back!" She hissed, slamming fist into his chest, trying to break free of him again. 

 

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to chase me off." he laughed, brushing her hair out of her face so he could see her blush, "especially when you look so cute doing it." He said taking her chin.

 

"I hate you...." she growled, wishing she had never met him. She had angry tears in her eyes.

 

"mm...i'll miss you too." he placed another kiss on her mouth, but this one was soft and tender. She was slowly giving in to him. The pan slipped out of her hand. All of her defenses gone. "Wait for me."

 

"I wont."

 

"You will."

 

"You dont even know me. And i dont even know you. Not that I want to anyway!"

 

"We can figure that out next time."

 

"There wont be a next time."

 

He hugged her closer to him, pressing her against him. He wanted her to feel what he meant- he could tell if anything, she needed comfort and someone to trust. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest much like her own. She couldnt believe it- she thought him so experienced and bold, but he was as scared of what he felt as she was. "There will." His eyes were dark and serious. "Many many more next times..." he ran his thumb over her chin and slowly let her go. "Until then, Aria."

 

She could barely move, only when the door shut behind him did she find the strength to go after him. She burst through the door- he was climbing into the car with the rest of them. "Gladio-!" she called after him, he turned his to look at her, a distant smile on his face. She brushed her hair back, thinking of what to say, "Um... just... just be careful..." she found herself murmuring. Though not sure why. He laughed and got into the car. He winked at her as they started to pull out of the lot. 

 

She wasnt sure what had just happened. What had just swept over her like a tsunami and ruined everything about her. She had never felt this before and was sure shed never feel this way again. About anyone. He had ruined everything the first time he smiled at her. She wanted to laugh, but found tears building instead with her smile. She was frustrated and hurting. She couldnt be sure he meant it, but something in her hoped that he did. She couldnt stand that. There was a certainty, a promise when he looked at her. But it was hard for her to trust anyone. She wandered out in to road to watch the last glimpses of him, hugging herself and fighting a war within. The black gleam of their car soon faded into the dust.

 

And he was gone.

 

Forever, perhaps. 

 

Only time would tell. 

 

She wondered if he knew what he had done. If he knew what he had changed. If he was as changed as she was...

 

***

 

The day could not have been more beautiful. It seemed their luck had changed as they were making their way to the bay. They were all enjoying the ride, the sights and views were breathtaking. Rolling emerald green grasslands, cascading waterfalls, towering mountains and rock formations. Prompto wanted them to pull over to get a picture. It was the perfect view- a steep cliff looking out into the bright, peaceful horizon. Prompto set up his camera and was overly pleased with the picture.  

 

As they headed back to the car, admiring themselves in the shot, Gladio stepped back up on to the rocks. The wind whipped his hair and jacket. It's coolnes was refreshing and welcomed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gazed off in to the distance.

 

"Oy, Gladio. We're leaving." Noctis called, Gladio slowly dragged his eyes away from the view and he joined them again. "You're unusually quiet today." Noctis mumbled.

 

"Yeah."

 

"What's the matter."

 

Gladio smiled to himself, casually walking behind him. "Nothing. Just ready for this to be over. Got something i gotta take care of."

 

"Yeah? What's that?"

 

"I'll tell you when you're older." he ruffled his hair and pushed him a little. He didnt want to give himself away. Not just yet. 

 

"Im not that much younger than you!" Noctis snapped back and kept pestering him. The curious prince was relentless, and got Prompto involved but eventually they gave up, and pouted in the car. Gladio was glad of the silence and the peaceful drive- he could let his mind linger on pair of dark brown eyes, soft light hair and a pink scar.


End file.
